Theodore Tag Team Racing (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Crash Tag Team Racing" franchise. Cast *Crash Bandicoot - Theodore Tugboat *Coco Bandicoot - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Crunch Bandicoot - George (Theodore Tugboat) *Dr. Neo Cortex - Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) *Nina Cortex - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Pasadena O'Possum - Kate (Ferry Boat Fred) *Ebenezer Von Clutch - Fred (Ferry Boat Fred) *Willie Wumpa Cheeks - Big Cargo Ship (Ferry Boat Fred) *Chick Gizzard Lips - Tweedle-dum (Alice in Wonderland) *Stew - Tweedle-dee (Alice in Wonderland) *Dr. N. Gin - Izzy Gomez (TUGS) *and more Movie Used *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) Footage Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Ferry Boat Fred Footage *Fred Meets Pete *Fred's Birthday Party *Fred's Sister Kate *Fred Goes to the Doctor *The Ferry Race *Pete The Magician *Belinda's Blown Bulb *Kate's Lost Bell *Major Mitchell's Washing *Fred at the Fairground *Jean the Submarine *Pete's Nephew Percy *Fred's Bad Dream *Fred Joins a Band *Fred and the Seagulls *Fred the Floating Zoo *Kate the Painter *Kate's Fancy Dress Party *Fred's Fishing Trip *Night Time Noises *Pete the Water Skier *Kate at the Fairground *Fred and the Whales *Emily's Lost Shopping *Fred Says Goodbye Disney Footage *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Gallery TheodoreHugstheCoast30.png|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot TheTugboatPledge125.png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot Hank'sNewName18.png|George as Crunch Bandicoot TheodoreandtheBoatBully62.png|Oliver as Dr. Neo Cortex Madame-Mim-madame-mim-16115099-560-420.jpg|Madame Mim as Nina Cortex Kate'sLostBell10.png|Kate as Pasadena O'Possum Fred8.png|Fred as Ebenezer Vol Clutch the-apl-new-york.jpg|Big Cargo Ship as Willie Wumpa Cheeks Tweedles AIW.jpg|Tweedledum and Tweedledee as Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew Sunshine148.png|Izzy Gomez as Dr. N. Gin Voice Cast (English) *Theodore Tugboat - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Emily the Vigorous - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *George - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Oliver the Vast - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Madam Mim - Microsoft Mary *Kate - NeoSpeech Kate *Fred - NeoSpeech Paul *Big Cargo Ship - Mike in Stadium (-10) *Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee - Cepstral Lawrence and Cepstral Duncan *Izzy Gomez - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Narrator - Mike in Stadium *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Theodore Tugboat - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Emily the Vigorous - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *George - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Oliver the Vast - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Madam Mim - Leonor Loquendo V2 *Kate - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Fred - Luvodiko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Big Cargo Ship - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee - Juan Loquendo V1 and Diego Loquendo V1 *Izzy Gomez - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/Crash-Tag-Team-Racing *01 - Von Clutch's Park Midway *02 - Mystery Island *03 - Happily Ever Faster *04 - Tyrannosaurus Wrecks *05 - Tomb Town *06 - Astro Land *07 - Tiki Turbo (Normal) *08 - Tiki Turbo (High Rank) *09 - Tiki Turbo (Low Rank - Challenge Mode) *10 - Tiki Turbo (Under 6th Place) *11 - Pirates Of The Carburator (Normal) *12 - Pirates Of The Carburator (High Rank) *13 - Pirates Of The Carburator (Low Rank - Challenge Mode) *14 - Pirates Of The Carburator (Under 6th Place) *15 - Deep Sea Driving (Normal) *16 - Deep Sea Driving (High Rank) *17 - Deep Sea Driving (Low Rank - Challange Mode) *18 - Deep Sea Driving (Under 6th Place) *19 - Once Upon A Tire (Normal) *20 - Once Upon A Tire (High Rank) *21 - Once Upon A Tire (Low Rank - Challange Mode) *22 - Once Upon A Tire (Under 6th Place) *23 - Track And The Beanstalk (Normal) *24 - Track And The Beanstalk (High Rank) *25 - Track And The Beanstalk (Low Rank - Challenge Mode) *26 - Track And The Beanstalk (Under 6th Place) *27 - Evilocity (Normal) *28 - Evilocity (High Rank) *29 - Evilocity (Low Rank - Challenge Mode) *30 - Evilocity (Under 6th Place) *31 - Fossil Fuel Injection (Normal) *32 - Fossil Fuel Injection (High Rank) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming